


Tonight is on your lips and I feel like I'm locked in

by HazHas4Nips



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Liam, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dom/sub, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Rimming, Submissive Harry, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Louis, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazHas4Nips/pseuds/HazHas4Nips
Summary: Suddenly, someone is clearing their throat from the doorway, and Liam pulls away from Harry quickly. Harry, though, just immediately relocates his mouth, kissing and sucking harshly along Liam’s neck. Liam’s hands involuntarily move down to hold onto Harry’s hips, and despite the fact that he’s currently staring at Louis’ face while Harry sucks love bites into his neck, Liam can’t help but thrust up against Harry and revel in how easy it is to make Harry moan.Louis and Liam are still making eye contact this whole time, Louis leaning against the doorframe with one hip cocked, a slight smirk on his face. He pushes off the doorway, stalking over to the couple on the bed.“Got started without me, hmm?” Louis drawls out, using the controlling voice he reserves for playtime with Harry. Liam can’t help his sharp intake of breath or the way his cock responds to this side of Louis. Harry, also, is clearly affected by this, as he continues grinding against Liam while staring at Louis.OR Harry and Louis ask Liam to join them for a threesome, and despite his initial trepidation, Liam agrees





	Tonight is on your lips and I feel like I'm locked in

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Somehow I have gotten trapped deep down the rabbit hole of just writing smut, but it's fun. And of course I was going to have submissive Harry because that's all I can do. Please be nice to me!!!
> 
> I do not claim that anything in this actually occurred; all events and characterizations are from my imagination. It is super valid if you disagree with how anyone is portrayed here because this is all just my personal headcanon. 
> 
> Title from "Temporary Fix" by One Direction
> 
> (Manips credit to owners - I do not own or have not created any of the manips used. All credit goes to the creators for their amazing work.) 
> 
> HOLY SMOKES I WROTE ALMOST 20,000 WORDS OF SMUT AND IT'S INCREDIBLE

Liam doesn’t say anything as he follows Harry through the front entrance and towards the kitchen. He’s been to Harry and Louis’ home like a zillion times before, but suddenly he’s looking at everything in a different light. His mind is racing, and he’s silently kicking himself for agreeing to this absurd request. What the fuck was he thinking? He must have had a momentary lapse into insanity to have agreed to this.

It all seemed fun and in good-humor until he was here. Now that he’s actually here, he feels like he might vomit or have a heart attack from nerves. This is going to be so awkward, and it’s absolutely going to ruin his friendship with the two boys. Seriously, how is he ever supposed to look them in the eyes again after this? This is probably the stupidest thing he’s ever done. Yet, for some reason, he’s still trailing behind him, his feet betraying him and continuing to lead him to this mortifying scenario.

Harry’s chatting about something animatedly, waving his hands to emphasize his point. Liam’s surprised to realize that they ended up in the kitchen, not the bedroom, but then Harry’s pouring them both some water, winking as he says something about staying hydrated for the evening’s activities that Liam only barely hears through the pounding of his heart in his ears. Harry pulls out a banana and offers one to Liam, who just shakes his head weakly. Shrugging, Harry unpeels his banana, eating it tongue-first like always.

Liam just weakly drinks his water, feeling thankful for it since his throat has suddenly become bone dry. Harry’s look at him with a bit of concern on his face, so Liam tries to smile at him but it must turn out more like a frown or wince. Finishing his banana, Harry says softly, “You know you don’t have to do this, right? If you don’t want to, that’s really okay.”

Liam takes a deep breath, thinking about whether he should say no and escape now while he still has a chance. The thing is that he really does want to do this, like really does. Last week when Louis had first brought it up, Liam had been completely taken aback. Louis suggesting he, Liam, have a threesome with Louis and Harry?!!! Louis suggesting that someone other than himself see Harry, let alone touch Harry, in a sexual context?!!!! Needless to say, it was probably the last thing Liam had expected Louis to say.

Despite Liam initially laughing it off and saying he’s not interested, he couldn’t stop thinking about Louis’ offer for days after. So, after maybe slightly kinda avoiding Louis for a few days, Liam finally approached him and agreed. And that’s what brought him here. Even though he was worried about so many things-- what if things get awkward afterwards? What if he’s invading on some intimate, coupley moments? What if he’s left out? What if someone gets jealous about him touching their boyfriend and they get into a fight?-- he honestly really wants this.

So he shakes his head slightly and tells Harry, “no, I want to.”

Harry smiles wide at this, his dimples popping out. Looking down at the water glass in his hand, Harry chances a quick glance back up at Liam and says quickly, “you know, this was my idea.” Liam can see the deep blush spreading across Harry’s face right before he ducks his head down, hiding behind his long curls.

It might be kind of weird, but Liam feels slightly more calm seeing that Harry’s also a bit embarrassed and nervous about this. “Yeah, I kind of figured you must have. Louis’ not exactly the type to, uh, share you?”

Liam and Harry both chuckle slightly at this, knowing completely true that that’s an absolute understatement. Liam hurries on, “But he also isn’t exactly the type to deny you anything, so I just figured….” Harry is blushing intensely, biting his bottom lip nervously, but looking very pleased with himself.

Harry reaches forward and takes the empty glass from Liam’s hand, putting both cups into the dishwasher and tossing out his banana peel.

“Speaking of, Louis’ setting up in the bedroom now.”

Okay, Harry’s definitely nervous because he’s staring intently at his hands, playing with one of his rings. Now it’s Liam’s turn to comfort him, and he reaches out to gently place his hand on Harry’s bicep.

“You know, you don’t have to do this either, if you don’t,” Liam says.

Harry finally looks up at Liam and smiles widely. “No, I want to,” Harry whispers. “Me too,” Liam responds. Making eye contact, the two boys smile at each other, the tension easing slightly and turning more into excited anticipation from their previous nervous anticipation.

“Okay,” Harry claps his hands together, “let’s go to the bedroom then.” Liam smiles once more and nods, gesturing for Harry to lead the way.

Harry turns on his heel and practically sashes back to their bedroom, Liam trailing behind. Harry’s so soft and innocent, and Liam’s nerves have calmed down slightly since he first arrived. But now that he’s faced with the prospect of seeing Louis, he’s even more nervous. Louis’ just so protective of Harry, and this just seems like such unchartered territory for Louis to be okay with this. Yet he’s seen the way Louis and Harry interact, and he can’t deny that it’s very hot. Plus, Louis and Harry have both grown into very, very attractive men, and Liam figures that this is probably the best case scenario for his first threesome. At least an awkward failed threesome among hot friends is better than an uncomfortable, potentially dangerous threesome with random strangers.

As Harry opens the door, though, there’s no Louis in sight. The bedroom is completely empty, well not completely. There is a ginormous bed in the middle of the far wall, possibly the biggest bed Liam has ever seen. The room is impeccably decorated, definitely thanks to Harry, except there are tons of random articles of clothing and shoes tossed around the floor, definitely thanks to Louis.

Liam sits down nervously on the edge of Harry and Louis’ bed, rubbing his hands against his thighs to make sure they aren’t sweating too much. His heart is beating so loudly against his ribs that he’s sure their neighbors can hear it. He licks his lips and runs a hand through his hair, feeling very unsure of where to put his hands, or his entire body really. He watches as Harry practically skips around the room, his hair swinging around his shoulders as he picks up the dirty laundry from the ground.

All too soon and not too soon enough, Harry saunters over to Liam and plops down into his lap. He easily adjusts his legs so he’s straddling Liam, his knees pressed against Liam’s hips.

“Is this okay?” Harry whispers. Afraid of what sound he might make if he tries to talk, Liam just nods slightly. He’s slightly ashamed that he can’t seem to take his eyes off of Harry’s lips, but they just look so pink, soft, and pretty this close up.

Harry leans in slowly, maintaining eye contact with Liam until the very last second. Harry’s eyelashes flutter shut right before his lips gently connect with a still very unsure Liam. Harry kisses softly, waiting until Liam begins to kiss him back to raise his hands up and cup Liam’s face, gently stroking his thumbs over Liam’s stubble. Liam shyly rests his hands on the tops of Harry’s thighs, and Harry hums happily in return. Tentatively Harry rocks his hips down, slightly grinding into Liam’s lap. Harry giggles softly against Liam’s lips at the soft moan that escapes Liam’s lips.

Liam blushes at the fact that Harry’s laughing at him, but Harry’s lips are back on his so quickly that he really doesn’t have time to worry about it. This time, Harry grinds down on Liam harder, gripping the back of Liam’s hair as he kisses him harshly. For the first time, Harry licks against Liam’s lips, silently asking for entrance, and Liam eagerly opens, sighing softly as Harry licks into his mouth.

Harry continues to rock his hips forward and back, and now he’s the one moaning. While Liam had been trying to stifle his sounds this whole time, Harry is absolutely shameless as he moans loudly and obscenely. Hearing Harry’s noises for the first time, Liam can’t help at the way his hips thrust up against Harry’s ass, causing Harry to remove his lips from Liam’s as he gasps loudly.

Liam thrusts up once more, and now that he’s not kissing Harry, he gets to watch as Harry throws his head back, whining loudly as he pushes his hips back down against Liam’s. Harry’s panting slightly now, and he looks down at Liam with hooded eyes full of lust right before he leans down and attacks Liam’s mouth. This time Liam shoves his tongue into Harry’s mouth, and Harry practically melts at this, opening his mouth for Liam and frantically grinding down.

Suddenly, someone is clearing their throat from the doorway, and Liam pulls away from Harry quickly. Harry, though, just immediately relocates his mouth, kissing and sucking harshly along Liam’s neck. Liam’s hands involuntarily move down to hold onto Harry’s hips, and despite the fact that he’s currently staring at Louis’ face while Harry sucks love bites into his neck, Liam can’t help but thrust up against Harry and revel in how easy it is to make Harry moan.

Louis and Liam are still making eye contact this whole time, Louis leaning against the doorframe with one hip cocked, a slight smirk on his face. He pushes off the doorway, stalking over to the couple on the bed. Without breaking eye contact with Liam, he reaches out and grip’s Harry’s long hair tugging his head back so that Harry’s now looking up at Louis and no longer kissing Liam. Louis keeps his grip on Harry’s head as he slowly tears his eyes from Liam’s to look down at Harry. When he sees how flushed Harry is already, he licks his lips seductively, causing Harry to moan and grind down into Liam’s lap.

“Got started without me, hmm?” Louis drawls out, using the controlling voice he reserves for playtime with Harry. Liam can’t help his sharp intake of breath or the way his cock responds to this side of Louis. Harry, also, is clearly affected by this, as he continues grinding against Liam while staring at Louis.

Tugging at Harry’s hair, just to hear the resulting moan, Louis suddenly pushes Harry’ head forward until he’s practically nose to nose with Liam. Harry doesn’t need any verbal command to know what Louis wants, so he surges forward to capture Liam’s lips with his own. Louis begins to scratch at Harry’s scalp while he slowly leans towards the side of Liam’s neck which Harry had left unattended.

Louis breathes out gently against Liam’s neck, the hot breath causing Liam to shudder slightly. And then Louis’ lips are on Liam’s skin. While Louis sucks on Liam’s earlobe, he continues massaging Harry’s scalp. The hand not in Harry’s hair slyly tickles up Liam’s thigh. This is a lot for Liam, feeling overwhelmed with Harry kissing his mouth and grinding down in his lap and Louis kissing his neck and rubbing up and down Liam’s thigh. Harry’s pace is increasing, his hard dick rubbing against Liam’s stomach and occasionally brushing against Liam’s own hardening cock. Liam is savoring Harry’s loud whimpers and moans that only get louder as the kiss goes on.

Right as Liam’s decided that this whole situation might actually be extremely hot rather than the awkwardness he had anticipated, Louis pulls off completely and yanks at Harry’s hair, removing his warm mouth from Liam’s. Harry’s eyes are wide and expectant, unsure of what Louis wants him to do, but he can’t seem to stop staring at Liam’s lips. Liam has no idea what Louis has planned, but he’s already so turned on that he knows he’ll love whatever he’s given.

“Princess,” Louis purrs out, causing Harry to whine and grind down even harder against Liam. “You know that Liam is our guest. Don’t be greedy. You need to focus on him first, love.” Harry nods eagerly at this, trying to lean back down to Liam’s mouth but being stopped by Louis’ hand in his hair.

“What did I just say, hmm? Don’t be greedy,” Louis growls out. Harry literally pouts at this, and Liam is a little concerned about the severity of Louis’ voice. He’s only ever heard Louis use a soft, gentle tone when talking to or about Harry, and he’s a little thrown off by this side of Louis that he’s seeing for the first time.

Apparently, though, Harry is into it, because now he’s literally bouncing on Liam’s clothed dick, yearning for some relief on his hard-on. But he doesn’t make a move to touch Liam in any other way, hands now clasped behind his back, waiting for Louis’ instructions. “You wanna make Liam feel good, don’t you, baby?”

“Yes, yes, please, Lou, please. I want that so much,” Harry gasps out. He doesn’t break eye contact from Louis, and although the two of them are talking about pleasuring Liam, Liam feels oddly as if he’s interrupting an intimate moment between them. “Wanna get your pretty mouth on him, princess? Wanna suck Liam off until he comes down your throat?”

Harry gasps at Louis’ question, squirming against Liam. “Please,” he whispers.

For the first time in awhile, Louis turns to address Liam directly. His tone shifts from his authoritative bedroom one to his normal one, whispering to Liam, “is that okay with you?”

Finally finding his voice for the first time since he entered Louis and Harry’s bedroom, Liam directs his answer to Harry’s sinfully thick lips, “fuck yes, of course.”

Louis removes his hands from both Harry and Liam, turning around and walking towards the closet at the other end of the bedroom. Despite having just agreed to blow Liam, Harry doesn’t make any move to fulfill his promise. Instead, he just watches as Louis walks away, his mouth hanging open slightly as he breathes heavily in Liam’s lap.

Before Louis walks into the closet, he glances back over his shoulder; seeing that Harry hasn’t followed his order, Louis smirks and sassily says, “Well, don’t just sit there, princess.”

This seems to snap Harry out of his spell and he moves, possibly faster than Liam’s ever seen him before, off of Liam’s lap. Liam giggles a bit, amused that even in a sexual situation Harry is just as clumsy and uncoordinated as normal.

Liam isn’t laughing, though, when Harry expertly gets onto his knees in front of him, pushing Liam’s thighs apart to better fit himself before Liam. Liam is totally enraptured as Harry leans forward, working quickly to unbutton Liam’s jeans. Liam leans back on his elbows to lift his hips up so that Harry can wiggle his jeans and briefs down.

Liam sucks in a sharp breath as his cock is exposed to the cool air of the room, and he is honestly shocked at the look of gratitude that appears on Harry’s face as he stares at him. Harry doesn’t even seem to notice how he licks his lips as he stares reverently at Liam’s cock. Liam has never seen anyone look so, well, thankful is the best word to describe it to be on their knees, practically salivating to get his cock in their mouth. But Harry doesn’t do anything, just stares at Liam’s erection, hands clutched behind his back. Liam’s not really sure what to do, but he feels like he’s getting impossibly harder by the second as Harry continues to merely stare at him.

Harry and Liam are both startled a bit as Louis’ voice suddenly cuts through the room, “It’s okay, baby, Liam wants your mouth, don’t you, Li? Tell Harry you want him.”

Liam blinks a couple times before nodding and saying, “Yeah, Harry… I mean, if that’s okay with you.” Again, Harry looks literally grateful that Liam has said it’s okay for Harry to blow him, and fuck if that’s not one of the hottest things Liam has ever seen.

Finally getting the exact instructions he had wanted, Harry leans forward immediately, opening his mouth wide and taking Liam into his mouth. Keeping his hands clasped tightly behind his back, he begins by sucking on just the head of Liam’s cock, flicking his tongue teasingly against the slit. Liam feels heat flow through his whole body at this initial contact with Harry’s mouth. He stares down at the way Harry’s throat bobs while taking Liam further, hollowing his cheeks to create more suction. Liam’s not really making any noises right now, just staring with his mouth open in a silent gasp.

Louis suddenly appears with a few things in his hands, but Liam is too distracted by the beautiful slurping and gagging sounds Harry is making as he works his mouth over Liam’s cock to notice what Louis’ holding. Whatever it is, Louis sets it down on the nightstand and then comes over to crouch behind Harry. Harry, meanwhile, is swirling his tongue around the head of Liam’s cock, bobbing his head lightly. Louis reaches out and runs his fingers through Harry’s hair, eliciting an immediate moan from Harry. The way he’s moaning around Liam’s cock sends extra vibrations down the shaft, which in turn sends vibrations of arousal through Liam’s whole body.

Louis combs his fingers through Harry’s hair once more and begins to pull it back into a bun. The entire time Louis’ hands are in Harry’s hands, he’s moaning around Liam’s cock. Liam makes a mental note to remember that Harry gets turned on by having his hair played with, not that he’s planning for there to be a next time but maybe for later on tonight. Once Louis has finished with Harry’s hair, he begins kissing down the back of Harry’s neck, pushing Harry’s shirt up slightly so that he can touch Harry’s bare skin.

Harry slightly freezes when he feels Louis’ lips on his heated skin, but then he leans back, pulling off Liam’s dick to groan loudly. As Harry moans and leans back, pressing his back to Louis’ chest, Liam lazily reaches around and begins jerking himself slowly. He watches as Louis sucks bruises into Harry’s neck and shoulders, Harry shaking with arousal just by the way Louis’ mouth dances across his skin and his hands trace random shapes across Harry’s love handles.

Louis abruptly pulls off Harry, causing Harry to whine and swivel his head around, desperately searching for Louis’ touch. Louis, though, is busying himself with the stuff he had previously put on the nightstand. His back is turned to the other two boys, so they can’t see what he’s doing. When Louis doesn’t hear any sounds from behind him, he glances over his shoulder and smirks as he sees them both looking at him, Liam still slowly tugging at his cock, not enough to make him come but enough to keep him aroused.

With his gaze on Harry, Louis jerks his head slightly in Liam’s direction, and suddenly Harry lurches forward, knocking Liam’s hand away so he can take Liam back into his mouth. Harry begins moving his head up and down Liam’s shaft quickly, working up a to a relentless speed, drool dripping down his chin slightly.

Louis moves back to his position behind Harry, but this time he doesn’t kiss him. Rather, he places his hands on Harry’s wrists where they are still clasped behind Harry’s back. He takes Harry’s hands and places them on the carpet in front of him, which also happens to force him to lean forward, swallowing and gagging loudly as he works Liam all the way down his throat. He finally deepthroats Liam completely, his nose nestled against the coarse hairs on Liam’s tummy.

Harry keeps swallowing around Liam and presses his tongue against the underside of his cock. While he’s doing this, Louis presses his hands to Harry’s hips, and he slowly shifts Harry’s pliant body under his strong hands until Harry’s now on all fours, still sucking furiously on Liam’s dick. Louis stands on his knees behind Harry and easily unbuttons Harry’s tight skin jeans, yanking them down roughly to pool around his knees, exposing his ass and hard dick.

Louis picks up the bottle of lube he had brought over, pouring a healthy serving onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm up the lube. Louis gently massages Harry’s lower back with his clean hand, moving his hand down to grip Harry’s tiny bum. Louis looks directly at Liam as he excruciatingly slowly takes one lubed finger and slides it inside Harry. At the delicious intrusion, Harry shoves his face forward, taking Liam down all the way again. But this time it’s sudden, and it makes Liam shout out at just how fucking good it feels.

Louis looks especially smug at this, having caused both boys such intense pleasure. He begins pumping his finger in and out of Harry, making sure to work it in all the way to the knuckle each time and barely pressing against Harry’s prostate on every thrust. He is only fingering Harry to open him up, but he can’t resist making this feel as good as possible for his baby. Harry feels his stomach doing somersaults with each thrust of Louis’ finger, never wanting this feeling to end.

Louis easily slides in his second finger, scissoring his fingers and experimenting with different thrusts to see how loudly he can make Harry moan. He’s not being particularly gentle with Harry, but the harder he thrusts his fingers in, the more eagerly Harry whines and forces Liam down his throat. Without any warning, Louis’ other hand comes down hard on Harry’s asscheek, making a sharp cracking noise, causing Harry to lurch forward on Liam’s dick and Liam to gasp at the sudden noise.

Louis lays another spank to Harry’s ass, almost simultaneously sliding his third finger into Harry. Harry feels so full right now, with three of Louis’ fingers up his ass and Liam’s cock in his mouth, choking him. After a particularly harsh thrust, Louis leaves his fingers shoved inside Harry, maintaining constant pressure on Harry’s prostate. Harry’s eyes have filled with tears at the intensity of all he’s feeling (and also at Liam’s cock constantly being shoved down his throat).

Harry’s arms and legs are both shaking, and he can barely hold himself up. He whines again and again, losing himself to this moment. He sucks hungrily on Liam, feeling dizzy at how fast he’s bobbing his head, trying to make each thrust send fireworks through Liam’s body. He feels like he might come, but Louis hasn’t given him permission so he isn’t going to. He will do anything to please Louis, and they’ve been doing this so long that he barely knows if he can come without Louis telling him to.

But Louis’ fingers are suddenly gone from Harry, leaving him feeling empty and incomplete. He wants to cry from the loss of physical contact with Louis, but he channels his insatiable arousal into doubling his efforts on Liam. Harry’s mind is working slower than normal, and right now all he can think is how much he wants Louis back, touching him and telling him how good he’s doing.

Just when he feels like Louis’ been gone for an eternity, he feels Louis kneel back down between Harry’s legs, spreading his bent legs further to settle between them. Harry feels himself relax and begin floating back into his slower mind set as Louis ghosts his fingers up and down Harry’s inner thighs. He feels Louis begin kneading at his bum, and then Louis spreads him open and presses something cold and steel against Harry’s rim.

Harry gasps as he feels Louis twist the plug to push it inside Harry. When the thickest part of the plug slides into Harry, he gasps so loudly that he pulls off Liam’s dick, just breathing heavily against it, tears still falling slightly. Louis pushes the plug in a couple times, partly to make sure Harry’s adjusted to it but mostly just to watch, and then Harry feels a hand in his hair, yanking him backwards.

Harry blinks a few times, unclouding his brain only slightly, taking in the fact that Louis is standing over them, grasping Harry’s bun with one hand and the base of Liam’s dick with the other. “On the bed,” Louis barks out, and Harry’s scrambling to remove his shirt and pull his pants off the rest of the way and get onto the bed, kneeling again with his hands behind his back. Letting go of Liam, Louis looks down at him and says, “You too. Lie down.”

Liam tosses off his own shirt and moves onto the giant bed, crawling to the middle and flopping onto his back. He leans up on his elbows to watch what Louis will do next. Louis walks around the bed, and Liam realizes that he’s still fully dressed. Liam doesn’t mean to whimper, but something about the way Louis is fully-dressed and standing over the two naked boys on the bed makes Liam feel even more turned on.

Louis slowly takes off his shirt as he walks around to the foot of the bed. With his back to the bed, Louis reaches beneath his waistband, taking a ridiculously long time to tease his joggers off his hips, making sure to bend down pointedly to show off his beautiful ass. Harry whines deep in his throat, and when Louis turns back around, he sees Harry chewing on his bottom lip with his eyes completely blown out with lust. Liam’s staring, too, mouth slightly gaping as his eyes trail over the golden orbs of Louis’ ass.

Louis climbs onto the bed, crawling over to Harry first. He reaches out, cupping his hand around the back of Harry’s neck and placing his other hand on Harry’s hip. He gently leans in, kissing Harry deeply, and Harry feels himself melt into Louis’ touch. He whines and grips onto Louis’ hips, trying to draw him closer to his own body. He almost falls over, he becomes so pliant and needy in Louis’ grasp. Louis slows the kiss until he gently pulls away.

“You’re so perfect, angel,” he murmurs, turning his back to crawl over to Liam before he can properly take in Harry’s dopey grin.

Crouching down by Liam’s laid out body, he pauses only slightly before he places a hand on either side of Liam’s head, leaning down to kiss him. Louis nuzzles his nose against Liam’s, his fringe hanging down and tickling Liam’s forehead, before he close the small space between their lips. It starts as a soft, hesitant kiss, both just feeling things out for a moment. One of Louis’ hands softly starts stroking Liam’s cheek, and Liam reaches his arms up to grip around Louis’ neck.

Liam opens his mouth to let out a moan, and Louis takes this opportunity to slide his tongue into Liam’s mouth, turning the kiss up a notch. Liam’s hands tighten in Louis’ hair, pulling slightly as Louis’ hand slides from his face down his neck, and slowly to flick lightly over Liam’s nipple. As Louis reaches around to pinch Liam’s other nipple, they’re interrupted by a sharp, high-pitched whine from across the bed.

Louis and Liam both lean up to look at Harry, who is still kneeling on the bed, but now he’s rocking back and forth, his cock so hard it’s leaning up against his belly, steady beads of precome dripping out. He’s got one hand pulling on his hair and the other clenched into a fist so tightly by his side that his knuckles are practically white. His face is deeply flushed and he’s biting hard on the inside of his cheeks. He looks absolutely wrecked, and Liam feels his cock twitch just at the sight of him.

Somehow Louis seems unfazed by this, well except for how hard he also is, maintaining a calm, cold facial expression. “What do you want, baby?” he asks. Harry just moans and rocks back and forth more intensely, tugging at his hair so hard that he pulls his bun askew. “Harry, I need you to use your words or else we can’t give you what you want.”

Harry looks like he might cry, the thought of having to vocalize his desires apparently too much for him. “Want… want,” Harry’s panting out, unable to string together a full sentence. He swallows a few times and, with one last tug of his hair, he whispers, “you.”

Louis smiles, a genuine smile not even a smirk this time, and beckons for Harry to come over. Harry hurriedly crawls over, his limbs still shaking almost too much to support himself. He stops right before he gets to Louis and Liam.

“You’re so good, love, waiting for me to tell you what to do, not touching until you’re allowed to. Do you want to touch?” Harry nods eagerly, licking his lips again unconsciously, still unable to use his voice. Louis feels a surge of pride and arousal that he’s able to bring Harry to this state, and he can’t help but stretch out the teasing. “Who do you want to touch, angel? Me? Or you wanna touch Liam? Hmm, baby?”

Harry’s mouth drops at Louis’ words, and he starts whining again, his hands opening and closing into tight fists. He is clearly too flustered to answer, so Louis decides he’s done teasing him. He’s not going to push Harry too hard when they’re trying new things with Liam. Dropping his stern tone a touch, he looks directly into Harry’s eyes, whispering, “You wanna touch both of us, don’t you, baby?” Harry nods quickly, shaking more curls out of his barely-there bun.

“Okay, baby, I’m gonna let you touch both of us. How does that sound?” Louis continues murmuring to him as he reaches back and redoes Harry’s bun. Harry just continues staring at Louis as if he’s his entire world, only answering Louis with the eagerness embedded on his face.

“Come here, Harry,” Louis commands, switching back into his authoritative tone as he moves down and settles himself between Liam’s thighs. Louis pats the bed right by Liam’s hip, waiting for Harry to get situated before continuing. “Liam, I want Harry to straddle your face while he blows you. You can play with the plug but neither of you can touch Harry’s cock.”

Harry moans out at this and starts to move, but Liam stops him with a hand to his chest. Looking right at Louis, Liam takes a gulp before saying, “Um, I can blow him, too. I mean, I want to. You don’t need to just give. I can give, too.”

Louis tilts his head slightly while he contemplates this, and then, smacking his lips together, he decides, “Okay, you can blow Harry, but Harry can’t come until you do.”

Harry nods eagerly and clambers over to straddle Liam’s face. Liam sucks in a breath as he sees the shiny blue plug sticking out from between Harry’s cheeks, and he had never thought that he would be in the position to have Harry splayed out above him like this. Before he can spend too much time taking in the sight, Harry’s got his mouth back on him, taking Liam’s dick down his throat. Either this angle is better or Harry’s more relaxed now, but he gets all of Liam down his throat on the first try.

Wanting to make Harry feel as good as he’s making Liam, Liam quickly grabs Harry’s long cock and pumps it a few times with his hand, making Harry gasp and moan. Fuck, Liam still isn’t over how responsive Harry is or how loud he gets when turned on. Directing the tip of Harry’s dick towards his mouth, Liam flicks his tongue over the head a few times, laying several kitty licks along the sensitive slit.

He licks along the shaft, finally moving his mouth down to Harry’s balls. He licks at each tentatively to see how Harry reacts, and if it’s any indication by the way Harry arches back and shoves his balls further into Liam’s face, that’s definitely a positive reaction. So he takes one into his mouth, sucking lightly against the thin skin while fondling the other in his hand. He switches to suck a bit harder on the other one, rolling the now damp ball in his hand.

Harry stops moving his mouth and just shoves all the way down Liam’s cock, focusing instead on the incredible sensation between his legs and the subsequent arousal tumbling in his gut. He swallows around Liam, holding him all the way down but still focusing mostly on Liam’s mouth against him. When Harry pulls off entirely, he sees that Louis has walked back over to the nightstand and is now coming back onto the bed with the bottle of lube.

Harry watches Louis settle in between Liam’s open legs. Louis’ face to face with Harry, and he strokes one hand down Harry’s arm while stroking his other hand up Liam’s thigh. Harry’s staring deeply into Louis’ eyes, but suddenly Liam takes Harry’s cock into his mouth for the first time, and Harry squeezes his eyes shut in pleasure. When he opens his eyes again, Louis’ no longer right at his eye level. Confused, Harry looks down, and the sight before him has him gasping.

Louis’ lying flat on his belly in between Liam’s legs, and he’s hiked up Liam’s legs over his shoulders. He’s now eye level with Liam’s hole, and Harry doesn’t know why, but he finds this super sexy, watching his boyfriend perform such an intimate act on someone else. He’s obviously been eaten out thousands of times by Louis, but it’s never something that he can really see. Now being able to watch Louis work his magic, and knowing that Louis knows Harry’s watching, is turning him on so much it practically hurts with how much he’s feeling.

Louis looks up and sees Harry watching him, Liam still sucking on Harry’s cock. He maintains eye contact while flicking out his tongue lightly a few times against Liam’s hole. Liam’s entire body clenches at this, and he pops off Harry’s dick, gasping and moaning loudly. “Fuck, Louis,” he breathes out, slamming his head back against the mattress.

At this point Harry’s just on all fours above Liam, watching intently as Louis works his tongue over Liam’s hole. Louis licks his tongue flat across Liam’s crack before sucking on his rim, unrelenting wet, sloppy heat against Liam’s sensitive skin.

“Shit, Louis, your mouth feels so good,” Liam rasps out. Louis pauses only momentarily to smirk before diving back in.

Liam is squirming and moaning, but Louis has a firm grasp on Liam’s legs over his shoulder and won’t allow Liam to move much. The way that Louis is so in control of the room, deciding when they can come and when/how they can move, is making Liam impossibly hard.

He knew that Louis liked to be in charge, the leader of every situation, but he hadn’t realized that Louis literally got off on controlling others. Liam considered himself a leader, too, so he’s surprised by how hot he finds it, following Louis’ instructions. There’s something nice about having someone else make the decisions that is a turn on for Liam. He always knew Louis and Harry were kinky, but he’s realizing that he could also really be into this.

Louis continues licking and lapping at Liam’s hole, and when he slowly works his way inside, Liam yelps out and grips onto Harry’s ass tightly. He hadn’t meant to, but when he grips onto Harry’s ass, one of his fingers bumps against the bright blue plug, pushing it firmly against Harry’s prostate. Liam’s moaning and gasping out as Louis licks inside his tight hole, and now Harry’s shrieking, arching up and shoving his ass further into Liam’s face.

Without removing his mouth from Liam’s hole or his eyes from Harry’s lust-blown ones, Louis reaches out and gropes along the duvet for a moment until his fingers brush along the lube bottle. He grabs it and brings it over, squirting out a bunch onto his fingers. He doesn’t take his tongue out of Liam until he has one finger circling along his rim. He pulls out and asks Liam, “you okay to bottom, Li?”

Liam continues tapping gently at the plug in Harry’s hole, and gasps out, “yeah, sure.”

Louis genuinely smiles at this and nods his head, sticking his tongue out of his mouth slightly as he concentrates on rubbing his pointer finger against Liam’s hole. Right before he pushes inside, he looks back to Liam one last time to ask, “is this alright?” Liam grits his teeth in immense arousal, biting out, “yes.” So Louis slowly pushes in, gasping at the way Liam clenches around him.

It takes a very slow progression of gradual thrusts for Louis to work his finger in all the way up to the knuckle, and once he’s there he pauses. He looks up to see Harry’s face screwed up in pleasure while Liam pushes and pulls on the plug, occasionally taking Harry’s dripping cock into his mouth. Louis would have never thought that watching someone else blow his boyfriend could be so strangely sexy.

“More,” Liam pants, and Louis happily obliges, pulling out almost completely before pumping it back in.

He keeps a slow, persistent pace, and Liam stops clenching so tightly around him enough for Louis to slip in a second finger. Liam moans loudly, and Harry moans in response, always feeling turned on by the reactions of his partner(s) in bed. Louis reattaches his mouth to Liam’s hole as he starts scissoring his fingers to open Liam up. Louis’ got a plan for what they’re going to do tonight, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly excited to get to the main event.

With two fingers in his ass combined with Louis’ ridiculous ass-eating skills, Liam is shaking and moaning even louder than Harry now. So, figuring he needs to step up his game a bit, Liam lets go of the plug and grips Harry’s cock, sucking it into his mouth eagerly. Liam moves his hands to Harry’s hips and begins moving him. Harry gasps as he realizes what Liam’s trying to say, and he tentatively thrusts his hips forward to test it out.

Liam moans around Harry’s cock and pushes Harry even farther forward. Harry whimpers as Liam bottoms out, getting Harry all the way down his throat. Liam maneuvers Harry’s hips up so that only his tip is still in Liam’s mouth, pausing there to suck and lick at Harry’s sensitive head. Then he begins pumping Harry’s hips forward and back until Harry catches on and begins fucking into Liam’s mouth.

Liam savors the incoherent noises coming from Harry, so he grips the base of the plug again, pulling out slightly before shoving it back in harshly. As he drives the plug directly against Harry’s prostate, Harry screams out, “LIAM!” and Liam grinds his hips down on Louis’ tongue in reaction.

Still whimpering from the hard pounding to his prostate he just took, Harry drops his head down, and he realizes that he’s left Liam’s hard dick neglected this whole time. So he ducks his head, taking Liam back into his mouth. Holy shit, this is probably the hottest thing that has ever happened to Liam; he’s got a beautiful boy sucking his dick while another hot boy is eating his ass. That’s so much to feel all at once, and all he can do is lay there and take it. His stomach muscles clench as Harry gets him all the way down his throat simultaneously while Louis shoves his tongue inside him.

Liam is a moaning mess beneath Harry and above Louis. He’s pretty sure that he’s died and gone to Heaven because nothing on Earth could ever feel this good. He honestly has no idea how Louis or Harry have survived so long with each other, because if he had someone with a mouth half as good as either of them, he probably would have died from orgasming too hard years ago.

He’s still got a firm grip on Harry’s ass, and he digs his fingers in harder to help ground himself in the moment. Harry moans, and Liam glances between his own legs to actually see Harry’s reactions. He realizes that while Harry and Louis both are pleasuring him, they’re so close and staring so intensely into each other’s eyes. There’s something so intimate about that, and Liam kind of likes the realization that he’s just being used to facilitate this personal moment between Louis and Harry.

“Close,” Liam manages to say, and both boys begin working their mouths even harder and faster on Liam. He feels his orgasm building in his gut, his stomach clenching and unclenching in the most pleasurable pain. He’s so close, but he realizes that now Harry’s the one left untouched, so he reaches up and begins pushing and pulling on the plug, making Harry squirm and whine around Liam’s cock. Finding Harry’s spot, Liam shoves the plug in extra hard, holding it against Harry’s prostate and drawing out tiny figure eights.

Harry is so overwhelmed right now. He’s gotten off several times from simply blowing Louis, so being allowed to suck dick while his face is only inches away from Louis’ beautiful face-- those sharp cheekbones, perfect jawline, and bright beautiful blue eyes-- is sending him closer to the edge. He watches as Louis continues to suck and lick at Liam’s rim, never breaking eye contact, and Harry’s mind is completely blank; all he can focus on is the incredible feeling spreading through his body and his thoughts of LouisLouisLouis.

And now with this sudden pressure against his prostate, Harry isn’t prepared for how he’s sent hurtling towards orgasm. He hasn’t come without Louis’ permission in ages, but he also hasn’t had an experience like this…. Ever. As his body suddenly starts tingling and turns heated as his orgasm builds, he pulls off of Liam’s dick, trying to tell Liam and Louis both to stop because he’s going to come. But all it takes is one more moan from Liam below him and Louis removing his hand from Liam’s thigh to intertwine his fingers with Harry’s, and Harry’s coming deep down Liam’s throat, squeezing his eyes shut and screaming out.

Liam isn’t prepared for Harry’s sudden orgasm, and knowing that he’s part of the reason Harry just came so hard is what finally sends him to orgasm as well. He draws a sharp intake of breath and is suddenly coming all over, most of his come hitting Harry in the face since Harry is still holding Liam’s cock up directed towards his face.

Louis draws back from Liam’s hole, quickly grasping the base of his own cock to stave off his orgasm at this unexpected turn of events. For the first time this evening, he looks like he has no control of the situation, watching helplessly as both Harry and Liam come without his permission. But it isn’t a bad helpless, just a shocked one.

Once both boys are done coming, Louis’ eyes darken even further, and he climbs off the bed, standing up straight, hand still gripping his base. “On your knees, Harry,” he grunts out, voice raspy and low with arousal. Harry’s only just finished his own orgasm, and he still has Liam’s warm cum on his face, but he moves quickly to oblige Louis’ wishes. He almost trips over his big feet as he rushes to climb off the bed, but Louis’ strong arms catch him and prevent him from falling or hurting himself.

Liam can only watch as Harry gets onto his knees in front of Louis, and Louis grabs his own hard cock, beginning to jerk himself quickly. His pace is punishing, his hand moving incredibly fast against his erection. WIth his other hand, Louis sinks his fingers into Harry’s hair, tilting Harry’s head up to watch him. It’s not immediate, but soon enough, Louis is coming, thrusting his hips forward and spilling all over Harry’s face.

Harry, having only just come, still moans at this and opens his mouth slightly, sticking his tongue out to catch as much cum as he can. When Louis’ spilled the last of his seed, he removes his hand from Harry’s head harshly. He steps back momentarily to catch his breath. Then Louis looks around, seeing Harry with both his and Liam’s cum coating his face, on his knees before Louis breathing harshly. And then looking at Liam, who’s now sitting up slightly against the headboard with Harry’s cum on his stomach and shoulders, watching the entire thing with wide eyes.

Louis turns back to Harry and strokes one finger through the cum on Harry’s face, ending with his finger securely between Harry’s lips. Harry tastes Louis and Liam both on his tongue, and he hums happily. With his finger still between Harry’s lips, Louis tauntingly says, “You’re all dirty, Harry. Clean yourself up before I get back.” Louis withdraws his finger and waits momentarily to watch as Harry begins licking around his mouth and brushing his hand against his face to catch any cum he can’t reach with his own tongue.

Seeing that Harry is mostly all clean and just sucking on his come-soaked fingers, Louis feels very pleased with the situation. He begins walking back to the closet, but before he enters he tells Harry, “Clean up our guest, too.” Harry blinks three times before nodding and bolting onto the bed.

He hovers slightly above Liam and begins licking and sucking his own cum off of Liam’s skin, only stopping once Liam is completely clean. Right as he’s pulling off, Louis exits the closet, clutching something in his hands. Harry’s eyes widen and his oversensitive cock, which just came and shouldn’t be ready to get hard again, begins to twitch and stiffen merely at the sight of what’s in Louis’ hands. Liam is confused and unsure of what is going to happen. All three of them just came, so Liam was expecting to just clean up and head home. But it seems that Louis has other plans, and if they are anything like the evening’s previous plans, Liam is completely on board for anything.

As Louis approaches the bed, he looks at Liam and jerks his head, indicating that Liam should approach him. As Liam scrambles off the bed, Louis turns to Harry with both fire and ice in his eyes. “Hands and knees, on the bed, Harry.”

Harry hurries to comply, and he’s shaking as he gets into this familiar position.

Louis hands the object in his hands to Liam so he can climb onto the bed and face Harry directly. Liam is shocked to see that he’s now holding a paddle, one actually used to actually spank actual people. And most interestingly of all, it’s not just a regular paddle; it has little raised “L”’s on it. Liam gasps slightly as he feels the weight of it in his hands, and he can’t help but trace a finger along the L’s on the spanking device. “Thought you might like this one,” Louis tells Liam. “It adds a personal touch for, well, both of us I guess.”

Louis’s on the bed, right in front of Harry. He sits on his bum and reaches out to grasp Harry’s face with both of his hands.

“You saw what I just brought in, didn’t you, princess?” Harry can only muster a slight nod. “And you know why I had to bring it out, right, princess?” Harry, for the first time this evening, seems ashamed of something regarding his sexual experiences. He moans and shakes his head “no” in response to Louis’ question.

“I’m a good boy,” he manages to whimper out, his voice cracked and weak from the lengthy blowjob he just gave. Louis strokes Harry’s cheek and frowns slightly.

“I know you’re a good boy, baby, but you didn’t listen to me, did you? You didn’t follow my directions, hmm?” Louis’ constant questioning seems slightly patronizing to Liam, but he can’t seem to stop staring and watching as the scene before him unfolds.

“You were bad, Harry. I thought you were my good boy. I thought you could do what pleases me before you get your pleasure. Do you not want to make me feel good anymore, babe?” Louis asks, knowing full-well how Harry will answer. Harry looks absolutely devastated at Louis’ words, shocked and betrayed that Louis could even think about such a thing.

“Good boy,” Harry manages to whisper, his eyes starting to fill with tears.

“Yes, Harry. You are my good boy. But do you know what you did that was so bad?”

Harry takes a sharp intake of breath and looks down quickly, unable to make eye contact with Louis suddenly. Louis grabs the back of Harry’s neck and yanks his head up so that they stare at each other.

“Tell me why you need to be punished, Harry.” Harry whimpers and his eyes fill with tears.

But finally he answers, “came before you,” barely audible and probably imperceptible to anyone other than Louis. Louis pulls back and looks Harry directly in the eyes, hand still nestled in Harry’s hair.

“That’s right, baby. You came before I told you that you could. And for that, you need to be punished.” Harry nods slightly, his eyes still full of tears.

Louis then directs his attention to Liam, still standing behind the bed and gaping slightly at the paddle in his hands.

“Have you ever used one of those, Liam?”

“Um, no.”

“Okay,” Louis says as he jumps off the bed and goes over to Liam, “I can show you.”

Harry hasn’t moved, still on hands and knees, facing the headboard with his bum on display for Liam and Louis. Louis takes the paddle from Liam’s hand and begins explaining to him something that Harry can’t hear over the buzzing in his ears, and the tingles running through his body are really all he can focus on. Harry’s just kind of floaty and slow right now, not completely sure where his body stops and the bed ends, but feeling entirely focused on these crazy sensations racing through his body.

A warm hand presses against Harry’s lower back, making him arch further. Harry knows he’s not allowed to look back without Louis’ permission, so he remains staring straight ahead. Louis’ voice pulls him out of his reverie, grounding Harry in the moment as he feels Louis stroking his back. “You’re going to get twenty spanks, and if you’re good, that’s all. Think you can do that, baby?” Harry nods eagerly and grips the duvet tightly in both hands, bracing himself for that initial hit.

Louis’ hand remains on Harry’s back, tracing warm circles, leaving Harry completely unexpecting for when he might strike. Harry feels as if he’s been waiting for an eternity, and he’s considering turning around to check things out, when he feels a harsh smack against his ass, so hard that Harry jolts forward on the bed, falling onto his face as his arms give out from the severity of the smack.

Harry quickly readjusts to his former position, choking out, “one.” Without warning, there’s a sudden pain on his other asscheek where the paddle hits. “Two,” Harry whimpers as the tears that have been building up in his eyes suddenly spill over and onto his cheeks. There’s another long pause after this spank. These are the worst because the anticipation really builds in Harry’s stomach, and he has to fight all of his urges to turn back to see what’s happening.

But then Louis is climbing back onto the bed again, right in front of Harry’s line of eyesight. Harry looks up at Louis with wide eyes, confused as to why he’s on the bed in front of Harry when Harry still has 18 more spanks. Louis doesn’t look at Harry, though, he’s looking behind Harry, and that’s when he remembers that there’s someone else in the room with them, Liam.

Right as he remembers this, he feels a tentative hand caress along his spine and down to rest on his bum. Okay, this is new for Harry. He’s about to get spanked, but for the first time ever, he’s simultaneously going to be able to look into Louis’ beautiful eyes, see Louis’ pretty face and his reactions when Harry gets spanked. He whines slightly at this thought, and Louis strokes down Harry’s cheek, shushing him.

Harry can’t look away from Louis, and he gets so lost in that sea of beautiful blue eyes that he momentarily forgets there’s anyone else with them. That is until, he feels the paddle come down on his backside again, much softer than Louis’. Harry doesn’t even blink, his eyes remain trained on Louis’ the whole time. “Three,” he says, adding on a “harder.”

Louis smirks at this and murmurs, “good boy.”

Being able to see Louis and have him praising Harry, knowing that Liam and Louis are both watching as he gets spanked, the mix of pain and humiliation mix together to form intense arousal, despite having just come. He feels his cock hardening up between his legs, and it seems that Louis notices, too. But Harry’s thoughts are cut off by anything spank, this one slightly harder but nowhere near the level of strength Louis uses on him.

“Four, harder,” Harry grits out, arching a bit to stick his bum out further. Liam doesn’t wait this time before pulling back and spanking Harry, much harder. Harry gasps out at this sudden change in vigor, and his dick definitely hardens more seeing the way Louis’ eyes widen at that and the way his mouth opens into a tiny little “oh.” Harry looks down and sees that Louis is also apparently getting turned on for this. And shit, it’s a vicious cycle because seeing how much he’s turning Louis on is just turning himself on more.

Liam lays another hard smack, the hardest one yet, right along Harry’s crack, and Harry yelps out a bit at the force of it. He almost forgets to count out a “five” because his brain is being sent back into that blissfully sweet floating. The rest of the spanking goes by in a bit of a blur for Harry, but by the time he’s choking out the final “twenty,” his dick is completely hard and throbbing, his face is stained with tears, and he knows that tomorrow he will definitely have several L-shaped welts and bruises on his ass.

The entire time Harry’s getting his punishment, Louis’ sitting right in front of him, back against the headboard, lazily stroking his own cock to complete hardness. Harry wants to get his mouth, his hands, his ass on him, just wants to touch Louis in some way, but he’s not going to until he gets permission.

“You were so good,” Louis purrs out, not pausing the steady yet slow speed he’s working his cock. “Such a good boy for me… and for Liam, too.” Harry blushes deeply at this, his cock leaking out precome, and squirms slightly under Louis’ gaze.

“I’m good?” he whispers, and Louis looks back, “the best. My best boy.”

Harry smiles brightly, dimples fully on display, but his smile lags slightly as he watches Louis go back over to the nightstand where he had deposited the items from the beginning. Harry and Liam both gasp when they see what Louis’ holding in his hands, turning it over as he looks down at it. Louis walks back to where Liam is still standing at the foot of the bed, taking the paddle from his hands and tossing it to the side.

“Are you okay coming again?” Louis asks Liam, back to his normal non-bedroom tone. Liam glances to Harry on the bed and back to Louis in front of him, honestly shocked that they are both hard again after having come only a few minutes before. He must have a shocked look on his face because Louis smiles smugly and says, “hate to break it to you, Payno, but this isn’t exactly our first time doing….” he gestures to the bed and toys, “this.”

Liam laughs and, feeling much more relaxed and comfortable after having come, adds on, “Wait, you two aren’t virgins? I’m shocked.”

Louis’ face cracks into a bright smile, eyes crinkling along the edges, and swats at Liam’s arm. “Cheeky,” he laughs at Liam, before turning serious. “So, uh, would you want to come again? Harold and I are definitely going for round two, but it’s totally up to you, mate.” Liam might think it’s funny how casually Louis is talking to him about his ability to get hard again after having just come on Louis’ boyfriend’s face, but there’s definitely no one laughing.

“Um, I might need a few more minutes,” Liam says and Louis nods, knowingly.

“You can just sit and watch until you’re ready. Take your time,” Louis says, and this time Liam does snort and roll his eyes at Louis’ nonchalance. As he starts to move towards the armchair in the corner of the room, he slaps Harry’s flushed asscheeks, causing the younger boy to moan and wiggle his ass back, silently asking for more. Louis and Liam share a look of pride and amusement at Harry’s eagerness, and Liam settles into the chair, ready to see what else Louis could have thought up for tonight.

Harry’s still on all fours, his arms and legs shaking from the effort of holding himself up, his belly muscles shaking from his intense desire, and his hips shaking slightly as he tries to control his desperate urges to collapse on the mattress and just rut against it until he comes. He can’t see what’s happening because he’s been facing away from Louis and Liam, so he’s relieved when he hears Louis say, “Come here, princess.”

Harry snaps his head around to look at Louis and then quickly moves off the bed to kneel before Louis, assuming the position of submission that Liam is starting to wonder if Harry’s been trained to take when they’re in a scene. Louis purposefully doesn’t look at Harry for a moment, turning the cock ring he’s holding over and over in his fingers. When he does make eye contact with Harry, he can’t help the gasp that he omits.

Harry’s frizzy hair is falling out of the bun and several pieces of it are stuck to his sweat-soaked skin. A flush covers his body from his cheeks and down his neck to his chest, which is rising up and down rapidly as Harry pants before Louis. His eyes are wet from his tears and wide with desire. The best part, though, is how hard he is, his long hard cock standing up against his stomach, leaking out precome.

Louis shifts the cock ring to one hand and uses the other hand to cup under Harry’s chin. He looks deeply at Harry while using a thumb to wipe up the trail tracks of Harry’s tears and pushing the sweaty curls off Harry’s forehead. “I was going to fuck you, princess, but I don’t think you deserve that after coming without my permission.” Harry whines at that, shaking his head left and right, unable to vocalize how much he wants Louis’ thick cock up his ass. He might start crying again, but Louis shushes him quickly. “I’m still gonna make you feel so good, baby, but I think…” his voice trails off as he forms a new plan.

“I think we’re just going to do something slightly different.” He looks over to Liam at the end of his sentence and winks.

Louis drops to his knees so he’s now on the same level as Harry and quickly reaches out to stroke Harry’s cheek, maintaining physical contact as much as possible. He knows how much Harry values having constant touch to help ground him when he gets into this headspace, and Louis wants to push Harry’s limits tonight but not too badly.

“I’m gonna take care of you, princess, make you feel so good. But I can’t have you coming first again, so we’re gonna put this on.” Louis moves to put on the cock ring, but Harry squirms and tries to push him away.

“What is it, baby? Do you need to use your safe word?” Louis asks, voice full of concern.

Harry shakes his head side to side rapidly and finally manages to say, “don’t want it. I’m a good boy. Don’t need it.”

Louis smiles wide when he understands what Harry’s thinking. He scratches Harry’s scalp and kisses him gently for a moment. “You’re always so good, Harry. So so good. It’s okay to need the ring. It doesn’t make you any less of a good boy.”

Harry sniffs a few times, looking into Louis’ bright eyes before nodding tersely once. Louis reaches down and secures the cock ring at the base of Harry’s erection, Harry whimpering slightly a few times at the oversensitivity. Louis pushes to his feet and reaches out a hand, helping Harry stand, his legs weak and shaky. Louis leads Harry around the bed and picks up two long black silky ties from the pile of stuff he’d deposited earlier onto the nightstand.

Harry moans slightly when he sees the ties, and Louis’ eyes twinkle as he asks, “want me to tie you to the bed, angel?”

Harry whispers out a “please” and then Louis’ pushing him onto the bed, not harshly but urgently. Harry hurries to the middle, laying out on his back with his arms held up. He winces slightly as his sore, abused ass makes contact with the duvet. Louis ties one wrist to the headboard, waiting for Harry’s confirmation of “‘s okay” before moving on to tie the next one. Harry tugs at the ties and nods at Louis, letting him know that it’s just tight enough.

Louis stalks around to the nightstand, dropping something else onto the bed. Harry’s eyes open comically wide when he sees that Louis’ chosen out a bright pink vibrator. Liam feels himself starting to grow hard, in much less time than he usually needs to recover between orgasms, but it’s just that the sight in front of him is so fucking hot.

Louis crawls between Harry’s legs and spreads lube onto the shiny vibrator. Harry’s straining against the ties, yearning to be closer and to touch Louis. Louis applies a bit of lube to his fingers and shoves three inside Harry quickly. Harry shrieks and tugs roughly against the ties, causing the headboard to bang loudly against the wall. Louis had already fingered Harry open, but because it had been a little bit, Louis just wants to make sure that he won’t hurt Harry seriously.

Harry is moaning and gasping as he grinds back on Louis’ fingers, so Louis stills his fingers, allowing Harry to ride his fingers how he wants for a moments. Louis smirks dramatically as he curls his fingers just to where he knows he will give Harry the ultimate pleasure and gets Harry screaming out his name.

Deciding that Harry is open enough to not get hurt, Louis pulls his fingers out of Harry’s ass and immediately replaces it with the vibrator. He doesn’t wait to gently slide the vibe in; he slams it in directly to press against Harry’s prostate. Harry screams out incoherent words at this but continues grinding down, wanting more. Louis thrusts the vibe in a few times before settling it part way inside Harry, not enough to stimulate his spot or drive him to orgasm, but enough to keep him constantly on edge.

When Louis turns the vibrator onto a low setting, Harry arches off the back, toes curling up and fists clenching tightly.

“ _LouLouLouLouLou_ ,” he chants out, thrashing his head around back and forth. Louis leaves the vibe in Harry, constantly teasing him, and sits back on his heels to admire the beautiful sight of an absolutely wrecked Harry.

At this point, Liam’s completely hard, pumping his fist along his length. He notices Louis watching him and decides to put on a show. He draws three fingers into his mouth, sucking obscenely on them, adding a few extra smacking sounds just to see the way Louis’ eyes widen. Liam takes his fingers out of his mouth and slides them down his chest to rest between his legs.

He rubs his fingers against his hole, gasping at how eagerly he clenches at the air, hoping for something to fill him up. Not looking to tease himself, Liam quickly slides in two fingers, and not meeting any resistance, adds a third. He can’t help but squeeze his eyes shut and focus on the intense feeling building between his legs.

He speeds up his fingers when he hears Louis mutter out, “fuck, Liam, that’s so hot.” Liam snaps his eyes open and now he’s the one smirking as he sees both Louis and Harry staring at him hungrily.

“Fuck, stop that Liam. You’re making me jealous of your own fingers,” Louis bites out, and Liam immediately stops. It’s the first time Louis’ used his dominating bedroom voice on him, and Liam’s cock responds very positively to this.

“Get on the bed,” Louis commands him, and Liam is fairly shocked at how speedily his body moves of its own accord to follow his instructions.

“Untie Harry,” Louis orders, and Liam’s hands are only shaking slightly enough to make it difficult to follow through. Once Liam gets the ties off, Harry’s arms drop heavily to the mattress, and he already seems completely fucked out. Liam and Harry both look over to where Louis’ fumbling around on the bed, back to them. When he turns around, Liam and Harry gasp in unison when they see that Louis’ holding a leather gag with a thick dildo attached to it.

Louis goes over to sit by Harry’s head and gently leans in, kissing Harry, who moans against Louis’ lips and opens his lips to invite Louis’ tongue inside. Louis licks into Harry’s awaiting mouth momentarily, but he isn’t looking to make this a full on make-out session. When Louis pulls away, he moves to put the gag on Harry.

As he buckles the gag behind Harry’s head, he casually says, “So I want Liam to fuck himself on this dildo while I fuck Harry. Is that okay with you?” Harry moans loudly against the gag, and Louis rubs his thumb against Harry’s cheek above the gag.

“I know you want that, angel,” Louis chuckles. “I was wondering if that’s okay with Liam.”

“Shit, of course it is, Louis.”

Louis can’t help the slightly sinister way he laughs, pleased with how worked up he’s gotten both of these boys. Now Louis turns to address Harry. “Okay, baby, since you won’t be able to say your safeword, if it’s too much, I want you to pinch Liam’s thighs twice, okay? Do you understand?” Harry nods eagerly, causing the dildo on his gag to bob wildly.

Louis turns to Liam and the excitement twinkling in his eyes is gone, replaced with a hard glint of concern and maybe a touch of threatening resolve. “If it’s too much for Harry and he gives you the signal, we stop immediately, okay? No asking questions, no talking at all. We just stop. Got it?”

Liam nods, and honestly, he feels a burst of arousal at the way that Louis so clearly puts Harry first, wanting to make this all about Harry and make sure that Harry feels completely safe and taken care of. “Of course, Lou,” Liam whispers.

Louis nods and then turns around, grabbing the lube and tossing it in Liam’s direction. Liam’s slightly confused until Louis nods at the dildo in Harry’s mouth. Liam starts lubing up the dildo and then tosses the lube back to Louis so he can lube up his own dick.

“Ready, Harry?” Liam asks, and Harry moans, nodding eagerly.

While Louis continues rubbing the lube across his cock, Liam straddles his thighs on either side of Harry’s face, lining the dildo up towards his hole. Slowly he begins sliding down, moaning at the incredible stretch he’s feeling. Harry, lying beneath Liam, is directly in eyeline to watch the way Liam’s tight hole clenches and squeezes around the dildo. Harry moans and gags as he watches the way Liam’s body seems to swallow up the dildo. It’s so incredibly hot, to be so close and being able to watch this explicit sight.

When Liam is all the way bottomed out, he whimpers and stops moving for a second to adjust to the burning stretch. Harry feels absolutely helpless as all he can do is watch Liam, hovering right above him, using Harry to get himself off without Harry getting anything in return. Harry’s just here for Liam and Louis’ pleasure; they get to come first, and then if he’s good he can come, too. Harry’s feeling very floaty and light as he sinks further and further into this feeling, his raw ass rubbing against the duvet as Liam begins to ride his face, his big thighs holding Harry in place and preventing him from moving much.

Harry loses his train of thought, though, as he feels Louis grip onto his thighs, effectively folding him in half. Harry whines and feels his face heating up with humiliation as he feels so exposed right now. He’s still got the vibrator in him, and he bites and sucks on the gag hard as Louis shoves the vibrator into him all the way and holds it against his prostate. Harry’s whole body feels so hot, and he grips onto Liam’s thighs tightly as he tries to ground himself. But honestly he’s feeling so floaty that he’s unsure if he’s even touching Liam’s thighs; his body is just a warm, happy, tingly blob.

Louis pulls out the vibrator entirely, leaving Harry feeling empty and clenching around nothing. His face flushes even more as now his hole is completely exposed and grasping for something to fill him up, Louis and Liam both witnessing his desperation. Louis grips Harry’s thighs so tightly that he’ll probably have bruises in the shape of five fingers later. Louis hitches Harry’s legs over his shoulders, pushing Harry slightly forwards, which shifts the dildo so that it’s hitting Liam directly on his spot.

Louis teases Harry, sliding his lubed up cock against Harry’s crack, giving him a taste of what’s to come but not giving him what he wants. Harry squirms and whines, gripping Liam’s thighs tighter as he so incredibly desires Louis to just fucking get inside him already. Louis grips his cock and rubs it against Harry’s rim, choking out a satisfied groan at the way Harry clenches so tightly and squirms so eagerly to take Louis.

Louis strokes up and down Harry’s thigh, trying to comfort Harry, but ultimately realizing that the only way to comfort Harry is to give him what he wants. So finally, Louis directs his dick towards Harry’s hole, pushing in carefully. Harry moans around the gag and Louis shouts out, “HARRY” as he continues shoving into Harry’s warm, tight heat. Finally bottoming out, Louis’ thighs pressed up against Harry’s ass, Louis lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

He checks to make sure that Harry’s not giving Liam the signal before Louis pulls out and slams back in. Louis can hear the loud but muffled moans Harry makes around the gag, but he doesn’t make a move to tell them to stop. So Louis starts slamming into Harry, knowing exactly how rough Harry likes it. Louis can’t look away from where his cock enters Harry, watching as Harry opens up to take him so well. And of course Louis tells Harry how well he’s doing, earning a muffled whine and more squirms.

Liam, still bouncing up and down on the dildo gag, grips his cock in one hand, watching Louis pound into Harry. He can feel Harry gripping his thighs tightly, and it’s such a ridiculously new but exciting feeling to watch Harry get fucked while Harry’s mouth fucks into him. Liam reaches behind him and grips Harry’s hair, basically forcing his face, and the dildo, further up Liam’s ass, earning a loud moan from the squirming boy beneath him. His stomach turns somersaults and clenches as he already feels his orgasm building.

Rocking his hips onto the dildo at a punishing pace, Liam’s fingers dig into Harry’s scalp and he gasps out, “close.” Louis’ eyes snap up to look at Liam. He thrusts harshly a few more times into Harry before slamming in completely and stilling. He grinds his hips in little circles inside Harry, keeping his dick pressed against Harry’s prostate.

Harry’s trembling and whimpering around the gag, still gripping Liam’s thick thighs as if his life depends on it. Louis, balls deep in Harry, reaches forward to grasp Liam’s dick. He nods at Liam, and that’s really all it takes for Liam to come for the second time that night, this time all over Harry’s chest as Louis strokes him through the entirety of his immense orgasm.

Louis inside of Harry, watching as Liam pulls off the dildo, leaving it shiny and wet in Harry’s mouth. For the first time in awhile, Louis’ able to look at Harry’s face, and he groans out as he sees the state Harry’s in. He’s definitely lost in subspace, laying there with glassy eyes, flushed cheeks, and hair a complete mess. With the loss of Liam’s warmth anchoring him from above, Harry reaches down and clutches onto the duvet.

Louis can’t help muttering out, “so, so, so beautiful,” before he starts thrusting hurriedly, gripping Harry’s hip with his hands to hold Harry into the mattress. Harry just watches, incapable and unwilling to do anything except watch as Louis brings himself closer and closer to completion. And with a shout of “Harry,” Louis’ coming deep inside Harry, and Harry screams around the gag. If he didn’t have the cock ring on, he would definitely be coming along with Louis now.

Louis pumps his hips slowly to work himself through his orgasm, panting heavily as he comes down from his high and pulls out. Blinking a few times to reestablish himself in the current situation, looking first at Liam slumped against the headboard, recovering from his own orgasm, and then resting his eyes on the spread out Harry on his bed. Harry is thrashing around, still gripping the mattress in his fists while twisting his head onto the mattress left and rest. Louis can see the muscles in Harry’s legs clenching tightly as he fights to stave off his own orgasm, desperately in search of some type of release on his cock, contained by the cock ring.

Louis straddles Harry’s body, crawling up until he’s face to face with his boyfriend. He strokes Harry’s hair gently, and Harry tilts his head up in Louis’ direction, eyes still glossy and far away but a smile plastered on Harry’s face nonetheless. He lifts Harry’s head up as gently as possible with one hand, using the other hand to unbuckle the gag around Harry’s mouth. When Louis takes the gag off of him, Harry sucks in a deep breath, trying hard to catch his breath.

Louis throws the gag off the bed and gathers Harry in his arms. “Shh, baby, it’s okay. You’re okay. You did so well, baby. You were so good. Breathe, baby, breathe. Please. You’re the best boy, Harry. The best.” Harry smiles slightly at this, still looking far away, and his breathing starts to become more regular.

Louis looks him directly in the eyes, wondering how the fuck he got such a beautiful submissive boy to call his own. He lays kisses along Harry’s temple, down his sharp cheekbones and onto his sexy jawline, holding Harry down as he squirms and moans below him. Louis sucks a bruise into Harry’s neck, smiling slightly as he feels how much Harry is shaking and desiring his touch. He kisses along Harry’s neck, moving up to the junction where Harry’s face meets his neck, sucking another bruise there. Louis kisses his way up to Harry’s ear, sucking and licking at Harry’s earlobe. Harry bucks up at this, arching against the mattress and trying to get some sort of relief on his throbbing hardon.

Finally after enough teasing to last a lifetime, Louis reaches Harry’s mouth. Harry and Louis both sigh into the kiss, both so incredibly relieved to have their lips pressed against each other. Sometimes in their crazy, hectic lives, this is the only thing that feels real. The only thing that feels like it’s forever, in this moment and forever. Louis kisses Harry hard, no longer worrying about being gentle. He knows that Harry is so far gone that the slight pain will only send him further and further into his happy place.

As Harry moans into the kiss, Louis thinks he couldn’t be happier in this moment. He’s just come twice, in the world’s most incredible threesome, where he gave the love of his life everything and came twice so hard himself. Also he didn’t have anyone other than himself fuck his beautiful, gorgeous, perfect boyfriend, and he’s pretty pleased about that.

Pulling back only enough to catch their breath, Harry and Louis pant against each others’ mouth. “You are absolutely perfect, Harry. Have I ever told you that?” Harry giggles at this and puckers his lips, asking for another kiss. Louis only kisses him for a moment before he murmurs against Harry’s lips, “you’ve been an absolutely angel, angel. Come whenever you want.”

With that, Louis reconnects their lips, kissing Harry heatedly. He slides one hand down Harry’s chest, over his sensitive nipples and through the come still splattered all over Harry’s chest. He finally reaches Harry’s impossibly hard cock, stroking down it until he comes to the cock ring at the bottom. He gently removes the ring, releasing all of the pent up tension Harry has been feeling for probably a century now.

Louis throws the cock ring off to the side where he’s thrown the rest of their toys and quickly begins jerking Harry off. Harry is gasping and panting now, no longer even trying to maintain the semblance of trying to kiss Louis. “Come, kitten. Come for me,” Louis whispers against Harry’s overly heated skin, and Harry’s coming hard, stripes of cum streaking his stomach as he arches his back against the mattress, screaming out, “LOUIS.”

Louis strokes him through his long, hard, intense orgasm until Harry’s done. Louis can tell that Harry is floating away, no longer with them, and he’s honestly so happy to have brought this lovely boy such immense pleasure. Harry’s whole body is trembling slightly as his orgasm ends, and he whines out as he feels such intense pleasure from the entire experience.

Louis scoops him into his arms, laying down and pulling Harry onto his chest, intertwining his shorter legs with Harry’s long, slender ones, not concerned at all with the cum still on Harry’s chest. Harry sighs against Louis’ warm skin, and Louis pulls Harry close with one hand while using the other to massage Harry’s scalp. Louis begins murmuring sweet nothings to Harry, telling him how good he was, how good he made them feel, how much Louis loves him, and how beautiful Harry is.

Liam’s come down from his orgasm enough that he feels slightly uncomfortable, like he’s intruding on an intimate moment between committed lovers. Louis glances at Liam, continuing to whisper compliments into Harry’s hair, keeping him close and secure. Liam swallows before whispering out, “is he okay?” He’s seen how much Harry will allow Louis to control him, telling him what to do or waiting for Louis to tell him how to react to a situation, but he’s never seen Harry so indecisive, so lost in the feeling that he can’t even form full thoughts, let alone full sentences.

Louis continues massaging Harry’s scalp, undoing the hair-tie that’s barely holding any of Harry’s bun together so that Harry’s beautiful, long curls are splayed all over the pillow. He whispers so softly that Liam can’t even hear, but the way that both Harry and him smile is enough to let Liam know that he doesn’t especially think it’s his place to know what Louis said.

Finally Louis looks up at Liam, stroking soft patterns into Harry’s soft skin while he answers Louis’ question. “It’s called subspace. He’s okay. You’re okay, right, princess?” Louis whispers, speaking right into Harry’s curls. And Harry shivers against Louis in response.

Turning back to Liam, Louis continues to explain, “When a sub totally trusts a dom, they sometimes reach this high-like mindspace where they aren’t entirely here, and it usually takes awhile to come down from it. So I make sure that Harry knows he’s safe and loved until he’s more conscious.”

Louis strokes Harry’s hair and occasionally touches Harry’s cheeks or forehead to let him know that he’s still here, but he doesn’t rush Harry or try to move him until he’s sure that Harry’s totally with them. Liam, feeling unsure of how to handle someone in subspace, eventually asks, “is it okay if I take a shower?”

Louis looks up at him and nods while continuing to comfort and compliment Harry. Louis’ complete attention is given to Harry, even as he acknowledges Liam.

Liam heaves himself off the bed and heads towards the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom. He winces slightly at the soreness in his bottom, but it’s a good twinge of pain. He can hear Louis murmuring to Harry, and Harry slightly whining or humming in response, and it’s all too intimate for Liam. He may have had two of the best orgasms of his life, but he recognizes the bond between Louis and Harry, and he most definitely does not want to do anything to interfere with that bond. Pulling a clean towel out of the closet, Liam heads towards the giant shower and begins cleaning himself off.

After about fifteen minutes, a much cleaner and relaxed Liam emerges from the giant shower. He startles slightly when he sees Harry sitting on the edge of the bathtub with Louis knelt between his legs, wiping Harry’s chest, face, and then between his legs with a wet washcloth. He keeps one hand firmly on Harry’s lower back while he cleans up Harry, making sure to maintain constant physical contact. Harry’s eyes look a bit more focused than they had when Liam got into the shower, but Harry still looks exhausted and distracted, not completely there.

When Louis’ cleaned Harry as much as he can without actually taking a shower, he stands up and kisses the top of Harry’s head. He begins gently working his fingers through Harry’s hair, working out the matted tangles. Harry hums quietly as he feels Louis’ touch on his scalp. Louis looks over to where Liam’s drying himself off with the towel.

“How are you feeling?” Louis asks in the same gentle tone he uses with Harry, and this sends a slight shiver down Liam’s spine.

Liam takes a moment before answering, really thinking about how he’s doing, and wow, he’s doing amazingly. His whole body feels slightly sore, but a very good rewarding type of soreness, and his mind feels just very at peace. He is focused entirely in the moment, not worrying about any of the usual things that take up so much space in his constant consciousness. Mentally and physically, Liam feels a kind of relaxation that he hasn’t felt in far too long.

Since Liam hasn’t answered yet, Louis says tentatively, “Li?” worry clearly etched across his face.

But Liam breaks into a wide, genuine smile and says, “I feel better than I have in a long time.”

Louis also smiles wide at this, murmuring, “that was really fucking good, wasn’t it?”

Liam blushes slightly and nods, trying to suppress his smile slightly because his face muscles are starting to hurt from smiling so widely.

Louis turns back to Harry and leans down to look directly into his eyes. “You with us, Hazza?”

Harry blinks a few times and smiles dopily before nodding a bit. Louis can’t help but poke at the large dimple on Harry’s cheek, causing the younger boy to giggle and lean into his touch.

“Love you,” Harry says, his voice sounding garbled and rough.

Louis kisses the tip of Harry’s noise, eliciting more giggles from Harry, “I love you so much, princess. I am so lucky to have you.” Harry blushes and tries to duck his head, but Louis grips his chin. “None of that, baby. Don’t be shy, you’re too pretty to hide your face.”

Harry smiles even wider at this even as his blush deepens. Louis laughs, shaking his head fondly because he just can’t believe that this sweet boy is his, and lazily presses his lips against Harry’s. It’s a slow kiss, no tongue, no anticipation of it leading anywhere, just a moment for them to express how much they love each other.

Louis pulls away slightly, and Harry leans back to look at Liam. “Thank you, Liam,” he says, even slower than he normally speaks.

Louis also looks at Liam and says, “Seriously, thank you, mate. That was fucking incredible. You’re great.”

Now Liam’s the one blushing and he stammers out, “no, thanks for letting me join.” All three boys just take a moment, smiling at each other, feeling completely relaxed and content in the moment.

Harry, though, gets a little too relaxed, his body slumping down, which causes him to almost fall off the edge of the bathtub where he’s sitting. Louis’ there immediately, of course, keeping Harry upright and chuckling at the look of surprise in Harry’s wide eyes. Louis turns back to Liam and says, “if you want, you can borrow a toothbrush. I’m sure we have new ones in a drawer somewhere, but at this point, I think that we’ve shared enough spit for you to use a toothbrush.”

Liam smiles and nods, “thanks, mate.”

Louis turns back to Harry, who’s still slumped over and making Louis support his weight. “You okay to walk, angel?” Louis asks him, and Harry closes his eyes, biting his bottom lip as he breaks into a smile, shaking his head no. When he opens his eyes, he sees Louis standing above him, a hip cocked and a look of fond amusement on his face. “Want me to carry you, is that it, love?”

Harry giggles and nods, thinking he’s so clever that he’s tricked Louis into carrying him. Louis, of course, sees right through Harry, but he’s never been one to deny his baby anything, so of course he plays along. Louis leans down and heaves Harry up, bridal style. Harry shrieks slightly as he’s suddenly lifted, and both Harry and Louis giggle the entire way back to bed.

Liam continues drying himself off completely and then goes to brush his teeth. He can hear sheets rustling in the bedroom and Louis’ muffled voice, and he has to admit that he feels really content. He can’t believe that he almost backed out of this whole thing because he was worried it might be awkward. It was one of the best things he’s ever done, and he honestly can’t fathom how Louis and Harry just work so well for each other.

Liam spits out the toothpaste and rinses out his mouth. He looks at himself in the mirror, noticing several dark spots have appeared on his neck and chest. He laughs softly at that; guess he’ll be wearing turtlenecks for a few days. Speaking of clothes, all of his clothes are still strewn about on the bedroom floor. He hangs up his towel and pads out to the bedroom.

As he gathers up his clothes, he notices Louis holding Harry against his chest in bed, still whispering endearments into the top of Harry’s head. Liam starts to get dressed, but Louis looks up at him sharply. “What are you doing?”

Liam’s a bit caught off guard but continues pulling his jeans up his legs. “I’m heading out. Wanted to get out of your hair.”

Louis frowns at this. “You’re not in our hair at all. Don’t be ridiculous. It’s late. You should sleep here.” Liam opens his mouth to argue but Louis cuts him off in a quieter, yet more intense tone. “Plus, I don’t want you to leave until I’m sure you’re really okay to leave.”

Liam feels a surge of compassion spread through his heart. He didn’t realize how much he needed someone to take care of him, and it’s just so much to have Louis so clearly wanting to ensure Liam’s well-being.

Harry lifts his head slightly off of Louis’ neck and looks over to Liam. “Leeyummmmmm,” he whines out. He reaches an arm behind him, ungracefully patting the bed behind him. “I need a big spoon, please, LiLi.”

If Louis’ caring words hadn’t been enough, the cute little pout on Harry’s face is all he needs to be convinced. Liam nods a few times and then yanks his jeans back down. He leaves his boxers on and climbs around to the other side of Harry.

He wraps his arms around Harry and feels him snuggle his back up against Liam’s chest. Louis moves the hand from Harry’s hair into Liam’s, pulling them all close together, Harry squished between the two older boys but smiling so widely that Liam’s not concerned in the slightest that he’s uncomfortable.

“Night Lou, night Li,” Harry mumbles against Louis’ chest, eyes closed and halfway to sleep already.

“Night,” both boys say in unison. Louis and Liam make eye contact over Harry’s head, smiling to each other before they both drift off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liam wakes up the next morning with a mouthful of brunette curls. He blinks a few times, trying to situate himself in the moment, and it takes a couple seconds for him to remember where he is. Opening his eyes, he sees sunlight streaming through the large windows into Louis and Harry’s bedroom and across their even larger bed, where he’s laying chest pressed to Harry’s back, Harry laying on Louis’ chest.

Liam squirms slightly, adjusting one of his arms so it doesn’t fall asleep. He’s surprised, and impressed, that they maintained this cuddle puddle all night, but just as he’s thinking that, he abruptly pulls back from Harry, not wanting to press his half-hard morning wood against Harry’s bare back. It’s a funny thought since they literally had wild sex last night, but things always look different in the morning.

Harry, though, apparently is not pleased with this new position and he shifts backwards until his body is flush up against Liam’s chest. He strains his neck around awkwardly to look at Liam.

“Good morning,” Harry whispers, dimples on full display.

Liam can’t help smiling at this cute boy, “Morning.”

Harry looks back forwards and begins tracing the words tattooed across Louis’ collarbone. Louis is still completely passed out, his chest rising and falling in consistent breaths.

“Slept alright?”

It takes a moment for Liam to realize that Harry’s still talking to him, and he hurries to respond, “yeah definitely. How about you?”

Harry glances back at him coquettishly and smiles shyly. Returning his attention to Louis’ chest, he says, “I got to spend the night sleeping between two beautiful men, so yeah, I guess you could say that I slept alright.”

Liam blushes fiercely at this, burying his head in the pillow as he hears Harry giggling next to him.

Harry wiggles against Liam’s back, and he must notice Liam’s, uh, situation for the first time because he inhales quickly, and then pushes his naked ass back against Liam, grinding slightly. Liam holds back a moan as he starts hardening up more. Harry giggles again, suddenly spinning around to face Liam completely. He starts dragging his hand up and down Liam’s chest, progressively getting closer and closer to the top of his boxers.

Harry leans in until his warm breaths hover right above Liam’s ear. “Want some help with this?” he purrs out, and Liam moans out without realizing it.

Harry pulls back to look Liam in the eyes, mischief dancing behind Harry’s green eyes. Liam breaks the direct gaze when he looks behind Harry to where Louis’ still sleeping, an arm thrown over his face now. Harry stops stroking Liam’s chest and places his hand on the side of Liam’s face, directing his attention back to him. Harry cocks an eyebrow teasingly, waiting for Liam’s response.

Liam’s not exactly sure the protocol for the morning after a threesome with your two best friends who are dating, but he figures that he wants this, as does Harry clearly if the way his cock is hardening up between his legs is any indication.

“Only if you want, Harry,” Liam whispers, and Harry’s eyes widen while he smiles hugely, nodding eagerly.

Quickly Harry slides Liam’s boxers off and grips his cock. Both boys gasp out against each other’s lips as Harry slowly pumps Liam’s hard-on, flicking his wrist as he gets to the top and earning a moan from Liam. Harry removes his hand for a moment, not breaking eye contact with Liam while he licks his big palm to get some sort of lubrication.

When he grips Liam again, he is able to slide along Liam’s skin with much more pleasure, and Liam bucks forward into Harry’s fist slightly. Harry whines at this and looks down to watch as Liam fucks into his fist. Harry is totally enraptured with this sight, moaning much too loudly considering Louis’ still sleeping beside him, and rocking his own hips forward just against the air.

Harry leans forward to take one of Liam’s nipples into his mouth, sucking and lapping at the hardening bud. Liam squeezes his eyes shut and continues fucking hungrily into Harry’s fist as Harry moves to his other nipple. Liam opens his eyes and gasps, his hips stilling, when he sees that Louis’ propped up on one elbow, watching them. Harry whines and whimpers at Liam’s sudden stop in movement, but he just starts jerking Liam harder and faster in response.

Liam can’t stop looking at Louis as he slowly begins to fuck into Harry’s fist again, causing Harry to groan and arch his back needily. Louis leans down and licks the back of Harry’s neck, and Harry yelps out at the unexpected wetness. Harry rolls over to look at Louis, never taking his hand off Liam’s length.

“Lou,” Harry whines out, and Louis smiles as he caresses Harry’s cheek softly.

“Morning, sunshine. Seems like you’re having a bit of fun for so early in the morning.”

Harry bites his bottom lip and nods, increasing the intensity of his jerks. Liam moans out at the new pace, and both Harry and Louis look back to him.

Harry reattaches his lips to Liam’s chest, kissing and biting from his chest to his shoulder to his collarbone and up to his neck. Harry’s mouth is really quite expert at this, and Liam pushes his heated body into Harry’s kisses. Liam opens his eyes and sees Louis propped up behind Harry, sucking on his fingers. He smiles when he sees Liam watching him, making a show of pulling his fingers out of his mouth.

Then Louis lays down behind Harry, pressing his chest to Harry’s back, gripping onto Harry’s hip securely. Slowly he reaches down and slides one finger into Harry’s hole. Harry gasps out at the intrusion, stopping his motions for a moment to whine and adjust to the feeling. Louis kisses the back of Harry’s neck while he waits for Harry to relax.

“Still open from last night, baby,” Louis whispers into Harry’s soft skin. “Always ready to get fucked, aren’t you?”

Harry feels his stomach drop and his cock blurt out precome at Louis’ words, and he nods quickly. He leans into Louis’ touch while continuing to stroke Liam.

“Please, Louis,” he whimpers, not entirely sure what he’s begging for because Louis’ already fingering him, but feeling that “please” is the only word he knows that begins to describe the intense desire he feels.

Louis smiles and obliges, adding a second thing. Harry feels so tight around Louis, but he also is met with no resistance. Having two fingers up his ass apparently really encourages Harry to double his efforts on Liam, flicking his wrist with more intention and returning his heavenly mouth to Liam’s nipples.

Liam can already feel his orgasm building, which surprises him since he came so hard last night, but apparently there’s something about Harry and Louis that makes a person want to come over and over again. Liam grips a hand into Harry’s hair and grunts out, “Harry, I’m close.”

Harry’s eyes shoot up to look at Liam, and he smiles so broadly and excitedly. He looks so genuinely excited at that news, and with his wide eyes and big lips, he looks almost like a kid getting a present. How does Harry always look so innocent, even while in the midst of a sex act? That’s probably a question for Liam to explore at a later time when he’s not quite as preoccupied.

Tugging on Harry’s hair, Liam squeezes his eyes shut as he comes on the sheets and slightly on Harry’s thighs. Struggling to catch his breath, Liam opens his eyes to see Harry and Louis both staring at him. He suddenly feels like maybe he did something wrong, maybe he should have come somewhere else, that they’re probably mad he made a mess on their expensive sheets.

Liam blushes and mumbles, “sorry for getting your sheets dirty. I’ll repay you, I promise.”

There’s a pause and then Louis’ throwing his head back, cackling.

“Don’t worry at all, Liam. We have about a million extra sheets for this exact reason.” Louis’ still laughing, shaking his head slightly. “Oi, we get cum-stains on like every piece of bedding within ten minutes of changing it out. There’s probably cum on every piece of furniture in our house even.”

Harry’s jaw drops, and he turns around to swat at Louis, playing up his offense. “Louis! That’s not true!”

He turns back to Liam, pouting, “we keep a very clean household” he explains to Liam.

Louis’ still giggling behind him, and he scoops Harry up, wrapping his arms tightly around him and nuzzling his face into the back of Harry’s neck. “Of course we do, baby. You keep the house looking excellent. It’s all you. You spoil me, taking care of our house so well.”

Harry wants to keep pouting but he can’t help smiling at that compliment, and Liam sees in surprise that Harry’s cock twitches and spurts out some more precome just at this domestic talk.

Louis starts tickling Harry and blowing raspberries against his neck, holding him tightly so Harry can’t escape. Harry squeals and shrieks, finally breaking free and pinning Louis to the bed, straddling him and holding his wrists firmly against the mattress. Louis seems very unfazed by this, and as Harry contemplates his next move, Louis thrusts his hips up sharply, rubbing his hardening cock across Harry’s crack. Harry was not expecting that, and it feels so good that his grip loosens as he moans and tosses back his head. Louis takes this opportunity to push Harry off him, and before Harry can react, he pulls Harry into a bone-crushing hug, pinning his hands to his sides.

As Harry squirms and kicks, attempting to break free, Louis huffs out, “Just cuddle me already, okay?” Harry freezes and looks up at Louis’ smiling face, Harry’s surprised expression morphing into a giant smile to match.

Harry’s body turns completely pliant and he snuggles against Louis’ chest saying, “You know the way to my heart.”

Louis laughs and kisses Harry forehead lightly. “Well, I like to think that I do at least.”

Now that they’re no longer wrestling, Louis looks over to Liam and asks, “so what’ve you got planned for our day off?”

Liam shrugs and flops back onto the bed, avoiding the wet spot next to him, and folds his arms behind his head.

“Dunno,” he responds. He had been so worried about the threesome being weird that he had basically forgotten that they had a day off today.

Harry says something muffled against Louis’ chest, and Louis looks down at him with fond practically oozing out of his eyes.

“What did you say, angel?” he asks, and Harry lifts his head up as to actually be heard this time.

“I said that Liam should stay and hang out with us today. We can have a movie and video game day!!” Harry looks so excited about this idea that Liam can’t refuse, plus he doesn’t want to face Louis’ wrath if he denies Harry something he wants.

So Liam smiles and nods, “I can hang for a bit I guess.”

Harry flashes him an earth-shatteringly wide smile and claps his hands together in excitement. Suddenly Louis’ stomach grumbles loudly, and Harry starts cackling at him. Louis pouts and pushes Harry off him, looking especially tiny as he crosses his arms over his chest and huffs. Harry pokes his little tummy, giggling out, “Did someone work up an appetite?”

“Oi, sorry I got a little hungry after fucking your brains out last night.”

Harry gasps and covers a hand over his mouth, feigning shock. “Language, Lou! You’ll make Liam think we’re uncivilized.”

“Oh, if you’re so worried about coming off as civilized, I guess that all means you don’t want me to fuck you in the shower, hmm? Probably should just take separate showers instead. And at this rate, we might as well take a vow of abstinence because it’ll have been so long since we last fucked.” Louis sighs exasperatedly and flings his body onto the mattress, making the most dramatic scene he can muster up.

Harry looks at Liam with an amused smile. “Wow, I’m so glad you’ve proved that romance isn’t dead in this day and age, Lou. You really know how to sweep a boy off his feet.”

Louis’ lying face down on the bed, hands clenched in the duvet as he continues his tantrum. He looks up at Harry and says very slowly, punctuating every word, “I’m so sorry, darling. Would you like me to make love to you in the shower?”

Harry groans and slaps Louis’ thigh lightly. He jumps off the bed and heads towards the bathroom, making sure to put a little extra sway into his hips as he knows Louis and Liam are watching him. He glances over his shoulder when he gets to the doorway, and twirls a curl around his finger.

“Can’t exactly _fuck_ me from a different room can you?” he says, making sure to emphasize the mocking language he uses.

Louis jolts off the bed like he was just struck by lightning and runs towards Harry, pushing past him and tugging him into the bathroom. Liam can hear giggles and gasps and heated whispers coming from their direction, but he just stretches out against the bed, yawning loudly.

Louis sticks his head back into the room, “you wanna join, Li?”

Liam considers it, but he feels so cozy here and he genuinely would be surprised if he had it left in him to come again anytime soon, so he shakes his head no. Louis disappears back into the bathroom and the sound of the shower being turned on drowns out Harry’s distinctive little whimpers that have begun floating into the bedroom.

Liam lays on the bed for a few moments, just taking it all in. How is he supposed to go back to normal, vanilla, monogamous sex after this? He sighs, figuring that he’s outstayed his welcome here. He is so grateful that Louis and Harry had invited him into their bed and treated him so well, and even though Harry had asked him to stay, Liam figured they’d want some alone time… probably to fuck on every piece of furniture in their home again.

He knows how important it is for Louis and Harry to have as much time together when they get a day off since they can’t really interact when they’re working. The whole situation is so unfair and breaks Liam’s heart (he doesn’t even want to imagine how hard it must be for the two actually in that shitty situation), so he wants to give them as much couple time as possible.

Liam forces himself out of the comfort of the bed and begins rooting around on the floor for all his clothes. He briefly thinks that he suddenly understands why there were so many clothes on the floor when they first came in here last night: Harry and Louis must never be able to keep their clothes on when they’re together. While Liam is still looking for a sock, he hears his phone chime simultaneously as two other phones ring. Walking over to the nightstand where he deposited his cell phone, Liam sees that Niall has texted their group chat to see what they’re doing today.

Liam has to laugh a little, because even on their day off, they’re all such good friends that they want to spend it with each other. Liam’s about to respond and say that he’s going to have a lowkey day at his house when his phone chimes again. He sees that Harry has responded:

**Come to our home! Li’s here already! I’ll make pancakes!**

Liam vaguely wonders why Harry is texting in the shower, but no matter how he pulled it off, looks like Liam’s staying a bit longer. Liam smiles and sits on the bed, scrolling through his phone. He really is more than happy to stay and hang, especially since that’s clearly what Harry wanted so badly.

When the sounds coming from the bathroom have reached a volume that the water won’t drown out-- now that Liam's not involved in the heat of the moment, he reckons that he probably could have gone his entire life without hearing Louis say, “gonna fuck your pretty little hole”-- he rushes out of the bedroom and heads to the kitchen. He starts a pot of coffee for Harry and puts water on to boil for Louis’ tea, figuring that it’s the least he can do.

Right as the teapot is going off, Harry and Louis walk into the kitchen, Louis plastered to Harry’s back in a way that Liam is unsure how they managed to walk down the stairs without falling over. Harry’s just in boxers and a stretched-out Vans t-shirt (which Liam assumes had to have belonged to Louis in a previous life) and Louis’ shirtless just in Adidas joggers. They’re literally two halves of a whole, two hearts in one home, and apparently two bodies for one outfit.

Harry looks like he might start crying when he sees that Liam’s made coffee and tea, and Liam blushes as he brushes off Harry’s thanks. Harry whisks around the kitchen, grabbing the necessary supplies for pancakes. Louis and Liam sit down at the table, a comfortable silence enveloping the room, which is shattered by the loud ringing of the doorbell. Louis jumps up to get it, and in a moment they hear some shouts of joy and then Louis is leading Niall into the kitchen.

“‘ARRY!!” he exclaims, drawing Harry into a tight embrace as if he hadn’t seen Harry in ages, rather than just a day. He lays kisses all over Harry’s cheeks, making Harry squirm and giggle.

“I’m gonna burn your pancakes if you don’t let me go,” Harry tries to sound serious but he can’t stop smiling. As if Harry’s touch has suddenly burnt him, Niall lets go of Harry so fast that Liam and Louis have to laugh.

Niall, though, is not laughing, as he somberly nods saying, “we definitely can’t have that.”

Turning on his heel, Niall bounces over to Liam, arms wide, and he pulls Liam into a tight embrace. Since Liam is still sitting in his chair, he’s significantly shorter than Niall, so Niall just holds his head securely against his bosom, launching into a tale of how much he missed the boys. Harry, having finished the first round of pancakes, scoops several onto a serving plate and places it in the middle of the table. Niall whoops and grabs a chair. He takes the napkin Harry hands him and tucks it into the front of his shirt, rubbing his hands together as he catches sight of the pancakes.

Niall, Liam, and Louis serve themselves as Harry finishes up another batch of pancakes, these ones with chocolate chips. As he brings them over, Louis pushes his chair out slightly and says, “come ‘ere, baby. You need to eat, too.”

So after setting the pancakes in the middle of the table, Harry happily plops down in Louis’ lap, despite there being a fourth, unoccupied chair. They are all so used to this occurrence, but Liam blushes slightly, suddenly thinking of the night before, and this morning too.

Liam’s brought out of his thoughts by Niall talking loudly with his mouth full. “How come Liam was here before me? Were ya planning to leave me out today?” He pouts, still chewing, and Harry reaches across the table to grasp his hand.

Harry mock seriously says, “Niall, we would never leave you out.”

Louis snorts at that but quickly hides his face in Harry’s back. Niall gives him a look but gets over it quickly.

“So why were you here so early, Li? In my experience, the only reason I’m at someone’s house before 10am is if I stayed the night…” Niall waggles his eyebrows suggestively and starts laughing at his own joke. His smile turns into a look of confusion when he notices the other boys’ reactions to what he’d said all in good fun.

Harry is blushing deeply, chewing on his bottom lip and looking down at his hands. Louis is looking over at Liam and cracking up, even though the joke really hadn’t been that funny. Liam is squirming in his spot, running his hands through his hair and avoiding eye contact with everyone else at the table. Niall narrows his eyes and that’s when he sees the dark bruise popping out from under the collar of Liam’s shirt.

Niall jumps up and leans across the table to yank Liam’s collar down, revealing a whole swaray of love bites. This just makes Louis laugh louder, throwing his head back with full body shakes, and Liam turns a shade of red Niall’s never seen on a person before.

All Niall can do is open and close his mouth a few times dumbly, unable to get his brain to process this information fast enough. Finally he slams his hands down on the table and screams, “YOU ALL BONED?!?!? AND I WASN’T INVITED?!?!? WHAT IS THIS SHIT?!? THAT’S FUCKED UP. DO I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU, YA CUNTS?!?!”

He catches his breath for a moment, looking out at the three boys, now all laughing, and mutters under his breath, “and here I was thinking that you were me best mates.”

Harry squawks out a laugh and presses his face into the side of Louis’ neck to muffle some of the noises falling from his lips. Louis rubs his hands up and down Harry’s sides, looking all too pleased with the situation.

“Aw Nialler, don’t be sad,” Louis says. “I’d be absolutely honored to do you if you decide you’re into boys.”

Niall tries to suppress his laugh, turning it more into a snort, and crosses his arms over his chest. “I just woulda thought you’d at least invite me.”

Liam, finally having stopped blushing and actually seeing the humor in the situation, leans back in his chair and says dead seriously, “Niall, next time there’s an orgy happening, you will be the first person we call.”

Niall looks like he might say something back but then he just huffs out, “I better be, or you’ll be sorry” and shoves an entire pancake in his mouth. But when he looks up, he’s laughing too, and soon all four boys have devolved into a laughing mess, their giggles filling the entire house with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cheesy last line, but I figured we needed a dab of fluff thrown in after like 20,000 words of smut.
> 
> Please, please, please leave a kind comment and kudos. I am fragile and insecure and would love your positive feedback <3


End file.
